


血港

by Morikimi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	血港

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      阳光照耀下的比尔吉沃特天空晴朗，此时正是清晨，海鸥在旅人的头顶盘旋，浑浊的海水中杂乱排列着各类商船和捕兽艇。空气里弥漫着浓重的腥味，水手和码头工人提着桶在连接堤岸的台阶上来来回回地冲刷，却依然清洗不掉木板条间源源不断的油腻血水。

      送信的人赶到船上时男人正坐在甲板上洗他的刀子。

      那把荧绿的刀上沾满了不知是人还是兽的鲜血，他洗了一遍又一遍，清水换了一盆又一盘，直到勉强能够看清上面的纹路。

     “赏金猎人们正悬赏捉拿杰里柯·斯维因，赏金一千金海妖，死活不论。”

     “知道了。”

      他心不在焉地接过那张悬赏，随意瞟了一眼便收进了腰包。他早年靠着出色的捕猎技巧攒下了足够的资本，如今早已买下自己的船，雇了足够的船员，开始了自己的营生。

      等送信的退下后，他提着洗好的刀去了船舱，一路哼着歌来到地窖，那里有一个被吊在梁上的、血肉模糊的人。

      那人的面容被散落的黑发遮住，鲜血沿着小腿流了下来，在脚下汇聚成一小片湖泊，而他整个人则仿佛是陷入了死亡的、庞大的寂静之中：无声无息，无知无觉。猩红色的披风垂落下来，如同一张褴褛的风帆。

     “你知道吗，那帮蠢货又找到我的船上来了。”

      他用刀尖挑起那人的下巴，眼中是凶狠的光芒。

     “你又涨价了，一千金海妖呢，够我劫十条船了。”

     “等我玩腻了，就把你的头割下来去领赏。”

      说完他咧开嘴笑了，露出一排锋利的牙齿。

 

 

 

     “你不会介意的，对吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
